All Cried Out
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Danny breaks Sam’s heart and she refuses to speak to him. What happens when they have to sing in a music competition together? What happens after the competition?


All Cried Out

Summary: Danny breaks Sam's heart and she refuses to speak to him. What happens when they have to sing in a music competition together? What happens after the competition?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing

AN: Oh, my God! DxSfluffluver4ever actually posted _All Cried Out! _Took her long enough! I know, I know, I'm sorry, I don't know why it took me forever to post this. Well, I hope you enjoy and as always, please R/R!

* * *

15-year-old ghost hybrid Danny Fenton was sitting in his first English class of the year with his two best friends, techno-geek Tucker Foley and Goth vegetarian Sam Manson. They were pretending to hear the lecture when the teacher, Mr. Lancer, said, "Students, don't forget to sign up for the music competition." Just then the bell rang and the kids ran to their next class. When Danny, Tucker, and Sam got out of the class they took out their new class schedules.

Danny said, "I have Music class with Mr. Martinez in room 408 next."

Sam said, "I have Martinez next, too."

Tucker said, "I have Computers next, sweet!" Then he ran off to his class. Danny and Sam smiled and went to class. When they got inside they sat down and waited for the teacher. A couple of minutes later a man wearing a black shirt and blue pants with a chain around the pocket came in holding a cup of coffee. The man went up to his desk, put down his cup of coffee and said, "Hey, I'm Mr. Martinez, you can call me Martinez or Mr. Martinez, I don't really care. Um, today what we're going to do is play some CD's. You guys are going to pick any CD you want then we're going to listen to them. The point of this is to expand our appreciation for music, because everyone has their own unique style and everyone is different, and that's what I want to encourage this year."

Sam and Danny went up to his CD collection and looked for a CD.

Danny found a CD and said, "He has a Dumpty Humpty CD."

Sam went up to the desk, grabbed a CD, came back and said, "Cool, he has a CD by System of a Down."

By the time Danny and Sam were able to put in their CD's it was time to go to their next class.

Mr. Martinez said, "Um, okay tomorrow we'll start learning how to read notes, see you tomorrow class." Then everyone left.

Sam asked, "What's next?"

Danny said, "I think I have free period now."

Sam checked her schedule and said, "I have free period now, too."

Suddenly Mr. Martinez came and said, "You guys can stay here and listen to the CD's you picked out." Sam and Danny looked at each other and decided to stay. Danny put in the Dumpty Humpty CD.

After a few songs Tucker came in and said, "There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you."

Sam said, "Hey Tucker, sorry we didn't meet you, we didn't know if you had free period."

Tucker shrugged and said, "Well, whatever, what are we gonna do in here?"

Sam said, "I'm gonna put in my CD in 'cause Danny's CD is over."

Sam put in her System of a Down CD. When Sam's CD was done Danny went to the CD collection to find something else to listen to.

Danny asked Mr. Martinez, "Hey, who's Allure?"

Mr. Martinez said, "Oh, she's an R&B singer from the 90's."

Danny shrugged and put in the CD.

After a couple of songs Danny looked at what song was next and said, "Hey, a group is going to sing with Allure."

Mr. Martinez said, "Oh yeah, I remember that song, it's called _All Cried Out_, right?"

Danny said, "Yeah, it is."

Tucker said, "Hey Danny, why don't you and Sam sing together, it'll be fun!"

Sam said, "Um, no!"

Danny said, "Sam, come on!

Sam said, "No!"

Danny asked, "Why not?"

Sam said, "Because it's probably about her finally finding her true love and it'll be a perky little song."

Mr. Martinez said, "Actually, it's about pain and heartache."

Sam said, "Oh, well, I don't know, maybe I'll sing, but only if Danny does, and I mean, really does."

Danny nodded and they played the song. When they actually knew some parts of the song they sang along with the CD.

When the song was finished Sam said, "That was actually a decent song."

Danny said, "Yeah, it actually had a meaning, not like the usual R&B/ Hip Hop songs that usually play on the radio stations."

Suddenly they heard a new voice, "Yes, and you two actually sounded good, full of harmony." They turned around to see Mr. Lancer.

Danny said, "Mr. Lancer, we were just- -"

Mr. Lancer interrupted him and asked, "How would you guys like to sing that song in our school's music competition?"

Danny and Sam said, "I guess."

Mr. Lancer said, "Perfect, rehearsals are on Monday and Friday, and the show's on Sunday." Then the lunch bell rang and Danny, Sam, and Tucker left for the cafeteria."

When the trio sat down Sam asked, "So, Danny, do you wanna hang out together after school, we could go to the mall or to the movies, what do you say?"

Sam looked at Danny and said, "Danny? Danny? Danny!"

Danny turned his head to Sam and said, "Oh, sorry Sam. I was thinking."

Sam asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Danny said, "I was thinking, maybe I should tell Paulina the truth, you know, about me being half-ghost."

Sam's eyes widened and she cried, "What!"

Danny said, "Well, maybe things won't be so bad, I mean, I know she'd be able to accept the fact that I'm Danny Phantom. Remember what happened in summer?" (AN: I forgot to tell you guys that this takes place after Danny Phantom School Out Ghouls Out, so they're 15-year-old sophomores.)

Sam said, "Dan, the only reason that happened was because she just wanted you as Danny Phantom, I don't think she really wanted you."

Danny said, "Well, I've already made up my mind. I'm going to tell her." Then he got up to get to class."

Sam sighed, laid her head on the table and asked, "Why?"

Just then Tucker came by and asked, "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam answered, "Oh, nothing, Clueless just decided to tell Paulina that he's Danny Phantom."

Tucker sat down and said, "Oh"

Sam said, "Yeah, but don't worry, I'm getting used to having my heart broken by him. Oh, and the tears are starting to stop."

Tucker asked, "You've really been that hurt?"

Sam said, "Yeah, I have."

Tucker asked, "Why haven't you said anything?"

Sam replied, "You know me, I always keep my feelings to myself."

Tucker said, "Don't I know it. You're the only girl I know who'd rather die than talk about her feelings."

Sam said, "Yep, and nothings going to change that."

Tucker said, "Sam, you've got to tell Danny how you feel."

Sam said, "I can't, didn't you just hear me?"

Tucker said, "I know, but Sam look at yourself, in the past couple of weeks you've seemed a little bit more Goth than usual."

Sam asked, "Really?"

Tucker said, "Yeah, even Danny's noticed."

Sam sighed, "Okay, I'll tell him the day before the competition."

Tucker said, "Good, now let's get to class."

Sam said, "Yeah, come on."

* * *

When the first rehearsal came Sam asked Danny, "Hey, meet me at my house on Saturday, okay?"

Danny said, "Okay, why?"

Sam replied, "I have something to tell you." Danny nodded and they finished rehearsal.

When Sam got out of the room, Tucker came out to her and asked, "So, did you figure out how you're going to tell him?"

Sam said, "Yes, I wrote him a note and I'm going to give it to him tomorrow."

Tucker smiled and said, "Good for you, I hope things work out."

Sam said, "Me, too."

* * *

When Saturday night rolled around Sam got ready for Danny. She took a shower, put on a purple tee and a black skirt and black flip flops. She put on perfume and put her hair up in a ponytail. She then took out her jewelry box, it was purple and had "Sam" written on it in black. It was a birthday present from Danny. She remembered that day well, her parents had left on a business trip and they forgot her birthday. She was turning 15 and they forgot. Suddenly she heard the bell ring and Danny and Tucker were there. Tucker's present was just what she expected; it was a new PDA, probably one of his spares. Danny's present was a beautiful one. When he told her to open it there was a beautiful necklace with a skull on it, and it came with a purple bracelet and a black ring. She smiled, hugged him, and the three of them spent the day doing Goth things with Sam, it was a great day. After Sam waited a while she decided to go to his house and see what was going on. She grabbed her note, put it in a purse, and left. When she got to his house she was mad to see that Danny was sitting on the couch with shallow, evil, superficial, Paulina. Sam went to a closer window and tried to hear the conversation.

"… I'm glad you told me your little secret, Danny." Paulina said in a flirty tone.

Danny said, "No problem, Paulina."

Paulina said, "Say, Danny, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tomorrow?"

Danny said, "I don't know, the music competition's tomorrow."

Paulina said, "Please, can't you miss it?"

Danny started, "Well," then Paulina kissed his lips then he said, "Sure, it's just a stupid competition."

Paulina smiled and said, "Good, it'll be fun!"

Suddenly Danny looked at the clock and said, "Oh my God, I was supposed to meet Sam!" Danny opened the door and saw Sam standing in front of the door, looking angry."

Danny said, "Hi, Sam."

Sam said, "Hi, Danny, forget anything?"

Danny asked, "Are you mad?"

Sam said, "Huh, does this answer your question?" Then she pushed him to the ground.

Danny said, "Sam, I'm …"

Sam said, "Save it! Enjoy your party!"

Danny asked, "You heard?"

Sam shook her head and went home. When she got to her room she slammed the door and cried on her pillow. Then she got the note and ripped it apart. Then she took her jewelry box and threw it at the wall, unfortunately it didn't break. She then lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep. A couple minutes later Sam was woken up by her cell phone. She answered her phone and Tucker was on the other line.

"Hey Sam, how'd things go?"

Sam said, "Things didn't happen, Tucker."

Tucker asked, "What, why?"

Sam said, "Because Danny just can't see the grass is greener here."

Tucker said, "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam said, "Ugh, why do things have to be so confusing!"

Tucker asked, "What do you mean?"

Sam said, "I'm mad at Danny but I still love him, I know after all the pain he's caused me I should move on, but I can't. A part of me hates him, but part of me knows I'll never stop loving him. I don't know what to do."

Tucker said, "I wish I could help you, but I don't really know how, I'm sorry."

Sam said, "Me, too."

Tucker said, "Maybe things will be better tomorrow."

Sam said, "Tucker, Danny's not doing the competition."

"What?"

Sam said, "Yeah, he told Paulina the truth and he got invited to a cool A-list party."

Tucker said, "Well, maybe things will work out for the best."

Sam said, "I hope so."

The next afternoon when Danny was about to leave for Paulina's party, Tucker barged through his door.

Tucker looked him manically in the eyes and asked, "How could you do that to Sam?"

Danny asked, "Do what?"

Tucker said, "Stand her up and then drop out of the competition, oh and kiss Paulina!"

Danny said, "Sam told you?"

Tucker said, 'Yea."

Danny said, "It's not that big of a deal, I mean what could be so important that she would get mad like that."

Tucker said, "You really are clueless, she wanted to tell you that she loves you."

Danny's eyes widened and he asked, "What?"

Tucker said, "Yeah, she was going to tell you when you came over." Tucker left Danny's room, leaving him speechless and confused. After a long time of deep thought Danny realized what he had to do and he figured out how to do it. He just hoped it was what Sam wanted.

* * *

That same morning Sam woke up so early the moon was still out. She tried to go back to sleep, she tried to block out all the pain she felt but it was too strong that she just started at the moon until the sun came up. She was about to pull her drapes to block the sun when she realized it was going to rain, she curled back into bed and listened and watched the rain. All of a sudden she remembered the song she was going to sing in the late afternoon. In fact, the more Sam thought of the song, the more the song made her remember what happened last night. She just lay in bed until she heard her parents wake up and move around the house. She sighed, got out of bed, and looked for her clothes. Then she went to her bathroom and took a shower. When Sam got out of the shower she heard her parents leave in their car. She sighed and thought to herself, _I guess they won't hear me at the music competition. _Then she went to her room and got dressed. When Sam got out of her room she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Danny.

She sighed and closed the door on Danny's face.

Danny stopped the door and said, "Sam, wait."

Sam looked at him but she didn't speak.

Danny said, "Look, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, and I hope you can forgive me."

Danny waited for Sam to say something but she was still quiet.

Danny nodded and said, "Okay, then I'll see you after the party." Then he left. Sam closed the door and thought, _I can't believe him! He's still going to the party! _Sam rolled her eyes and even though she tried to pretend like it didn't hurt, she knew it did and she quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

That afternoon Sam decided that the song would probably hurt to sing but she was going to try her best to get through the song. She sighed, looked in the mirror, and headed toward the door. When she got to the music competition she went backstage and waited for the competition to start. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her name was called. Sam stepped on stage and heard the music start. (AN: Just so you know Allure's part is italic and 112 (the group) will be underlined)

_All alone on a Sunday morning_

_Outside I see the rain is fall, falling, whoa_

_Inside I'm slowly dying _

_But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying_

_And you…_

_Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow?_

_Set this place on fire 'cause I'm tired of your lies_

_All I needed was a simple "Hello" _

_But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry_

_I, I gave you my love in vain_

_My body never knew such pleasure_

_My heart never knew such pain_

_(And you) You leave me so confused_

_Now I'm all cried out, over you_

Suddenly Sam couldn't take singing the song anymore so she headed backstage when she heard someone start singing, so she turned around and saw Danny coming on stage.

_Ooohhhh, crying over you, over you_

_Never wanted to see things your way_

_Had to go astray_

_Oh, why was I such a fool? (Why was I such a fool?)_

_Now I see the grass is greener_

_Is it too late for me to find my way home?_

_How could I be so wrong?_

_(Leaving me all alone)_

_Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno? (Tears will cause an inferno, baby)_

_Romance up in flames why should I take the blame? (Why should I, why should I?)_

_You were the one who left me neglected (I'm so sorry, baby) _

_Apology not accepted_

_Add me to the broken hearts you've collected_

_I…_

_I gave you all of me (gave you all of me)_

_How was I to know you would weaken so easily?_

_I, 1 don't what to do (I don't know what to do)_

_Now I'm all cried out over you_

_I, I gave you my love in vain_

_My body never knew such pleasure_

_My heart never knew such pain_

_And you, you leave me so confused_

_Now I'm all cried out, now I'm all cried out over you (I'm so sorry, please forgive me)_

When Danny and Sam finished singing they were so close that their faces almost touched. They were getting closer; they were so close that Sam could feel Danny's breath on her face. Danny came closer, and they were about to kiss when Sam turned her face and ran off. Danny followed her backstage. He tried looking for her, but she was gone. Danny sighed and left to find Sam.

Sam ran all the way from the competition to the bridge on the lake. She looked at the lake and started to cry. Suddenly she felt someone gently put their arms on her shoulder. She turned around to face Danny.

She gasped and said, "What are you doing here?"

Danny gently wiped the tears from her cheek and said, "I wanted to talk to you."

Sam looked in his eyes and said, "So talk."

Danny said, "Sam, I'm sorry for what I did.

Sam said, "Um, I-I…"

Danny said, "It's okay that you don't forgive me." Then he turned around to leave.

Sam grabbed his arm and said, "Wait, I can't let you leave here without talking this whole thing through."

Danny said, "Sam why are--"

Sam interrupted him and said, "Let's just do it."

Danny nodded and said, "Okay, do you want to walk?" Sam nodded and they started walking. They were silent until they reached a place on the lake. When they sat down Danny said, "So what do you want to say?"

Sam sighed and said, "I want to say that I forgive you. I want to say that what you did is in the past."

Danny sighed and said, "But?"

Sam said, "But, I can't, I'm sorry."

Danny said, "Why? Sam, I'm sorry for what I did, but I know how I feel about you."

Sam said, "What do you mean?"

Danny said, "I mean that I-I love you."

Sam said coldly, "Maybe you should have thought of that before."

Danny said, "Look, if you knew you weren't going to forgive me than why did you ask me to stay? I already apologized, what do you want from me!"

Sam said, "So that's all you have to say to me, a useless apology?"

Danny said, "I don't know what else there is to say."

Sam replied, "How about a sincere apology for hurting me, for how you made me feel." Sam had tears welling up in her eyes.

Danny saw the tears welling in her eyes and said, "Sam, please don't cry, I can't stand to see you hurt."

Sam said, "You really do care."

Danny said, "Of course I do, how can I not, I'll always care for you."

Sam gave him a small smile. She still wasn't sure if he was forgiven.

Danny said, "I know it's going to take some time to fully forgive me, so I'll leave and when you're ready to accept my apology, you know where to find me." Then he left to his house. Sam nodded and decided he was right, still, there was something that bothered Sam, she didn't know what it was but it made her feel miserable. On the way home she realized that she was going to miss Danny. When she got home she lay in bed and cried in her pillow softly. Then she thought, _why I am so miserable, Danny understood that I wasn't ready to forgive him, he even said that he had fallen in love with me, I shouldn't feel this miserable. So what's wrong with me? I guess it's because I'm really going to miss him. Maybe if I get my mind off him I'll be okay. _So she called Tucker and since the sun was still out they decided to go to the movies. When Sam and Tucker got to the theater they saw Danny in the line at the ticket booth (AN: Bum, bum, buuuuuuum, sorry, I thought that would be good for dramatic affect.).

Tucker looked at Sam and then asked, "Are you going to be okay, Sam?"

Sam said, "Yeah, I'll be fine, Danny and I are cool. You can say hi to him if you want."

Tucker nodded and said, "Hey, Danny!"

Danny turned around and saw Tucker.

Danny said, "Hey, Tucker, oh, um, h-hi Sam."

Sam gave him a small smile and said, "H-h-hi Danny."

Danny asked, "So, w-what movies are you going to see?"

Tucker said, "_Trinity of Doom 2_, you."

Danny said, "Oh, um, I-I'm actually watching the same movie."

Tucker said, "Cool, we can all go together… unless you guys don't want to."

Sam said, "I-I guess that'll be okay."

Danny saw the look on Sam's face and said, "Um, maybe I'll-I'll just go in there by myself, but I'll see you guys later."

Tucker said, "Okay, we'll see you soon."

Danny said, "Yeah, yeah."

Sam gave him a small smile and a small wave goodbye.

On the way there Sam whispered to Tucker, "He hates me."

Tucker asked, "Who, Danny?"

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, you should've seen the look he gave me."

Tucker said, "Come on Sam, I can't believe that Danny would ever hate you. I'm sure you just felt uncomfortable being with him after what's happened."

Sam said, "Yeah, yeah you're probably right." Then they went inside the theater and enjoyed the movie. When Sam got home two hours later she decided that Tucker probably was right and that it was only because she still didn't want to be around Danny that she was imagining that he hated her. So she didn't think about what happened at the movies anymore and she felt better. The next day when Sam and Tucker were in their English class they waited for Danny to come in the room.

When the late bell rang Sam asked, "Where's Danny?"

Tucker shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Sam asked, "Did he even come to school today?"

Tucker said, "Yeah, I saw him walking inside the counselor's office this morning." Sam thought it was weird that Danny didn't come to class, but she didn't really think anything of it. Then when they left the class they saw Danny coming up to the room.

Tucker asked, "Danny, why didn't you come to class?"

Danny said, "Oh, I-I decided to change my whole schedule, I have PE 1st period, I have English 2nd period, I have Art instead of Music for 3rd period, I have Free Period 4th, I have Math 5th period, and I have Physics 6th period."

Tucker said, "That means we have no classes together."

Danny said, "Oh, well, we still have lunch together."

Tucker said, "Well, I guess we'll see you at lunch."

Danny said, "Yeah, we'll hang out at lunch."

Sam said, "Um, okay, see you."

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, s-see you." Then the three of them parted ways. Danny went to English, Sam went to Music, and Tucker went to Computers.

When Sam was in her Music class trying to concentrate on how to read note but she was too distracted to think about notes and how to read them. When it was time to get ready to leave, Mr. Martinez called Sam to his desk.

Sam went to his desk and said, "Yes, Mr. Martinez?"

Mr. Martinez said, "Sam, I wanted to talk. Is everything okay with you?"

Sam said, "Not really, things got kind of complicated this weekend."

Mr. Martinez said, "Oh, that."

Sam said, "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Martinez said, "Let me guess, you wanted to tell your best friend that you have a crush on him but things didn't go as planned."

Sam asked, "How did you- -"

Mr. Martinez said, "Tucker told me what happened at the competition."

Sam said, "Great, now even a teacher knows."

Mr. Martinez said, "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm a cool teacher, I won't tell."

Sam smiled and said, "Thanks, but that's not really the problem, I mean Danny and I have an understanding."

Mr. Martinez said, "Than what is the problem?"

Sam said, "Well, I kind of have a feeling that Danny hates me."

Mr. Martinez asked, "Why is that?"

Sam said, "Yesterday me and Tuck saw Danny at the movies and I can tell that he didn't want to be around me. I mean, when we asked if he wanted to hang out with us but he said he didn't want to."

Mr. Martinez said, "That doesn't mean he hates you."

Sam said, "This morning we found out that Danny changed his schedule."

Mr. Martinez said, "Okay, one or two classes- -"

Sam said, "No, he changed his whole schedule."

Mr. Martinez said, "Oh, well that still doesn't mean that he hates you."

Sam said, "And he hasn't even looked at me since Sunday, and every time we do talk he stutters, which means that he doesn't want to talk to the person he's talking to."

Mr. Martinez said, "Stuttering doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't want to talk to someone."

Sam said, "Really, in the 2nd grade Danny didn't want to talk his parents about a parent-teacher conference they had to go to, you know what he did when he told them, he stuttered. In the 7th grade when Danny didn't want to talk to me about misplacing my new Good Charlotte CD he kept stuttering. In the 8th grade he didn't want to talk to his sister Jazz because he had accidentally slipped and ruined her project on the solar system, so whenever he talked to her he would stutter."

Mr. Martinez said, "Well, there could be other reasons." Sam glared at him and left to get Tucker for Free Period. When Sam went to Tucker's computer class she saw Danny walking to his Art class.

Sam walked up to him and said, "Hi, Danny."

Danny said, "H-hi Sam."

Sam asked, "So, how's your new schedule going so far?"

Danny said, "I-it's going good."

Sam nodded and said, "Okay, bye."

Danny said, "B-bye Sam." Then Sam walked up to Tucker. Before Danny entered his class he looked back at Sam and whispered, _Bye, Sam. Hope you forgive me soon. _When Sam and Tucker met up they decided to spend free period in the library.

When Sam was busy reading her new book Tucker asked, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam said, "Fine, I mean just because my best friend hates me doesn't mean that anything is wrong."

Tucker said, "Sam, Danny doesn't hate you. Besides, you guys did agree that you needed some time apart in order to fully forgive him."

Sam said, "So, this entire thing is my fault? What about what you did? Some of this is your fault, too."

Tucker asked, "Excuse me, and how is this fault?"

Sam said, "If you hadn't suggested that I tell him how I felt than the three of us could be hanging out like we did last week!"

Tucker said, "I was just trying to help."

Sam asked coldly, "Who asked you to?"

Tucker said, "You did, when I saw you looking miserable. I'm sorry I was trying to make you happy, but it won't happen again." Then he got up and headed out the library. Sam felt bad about what she said, she was so angry she hurt her best friend.

She sighed and said, "Tuck, wait."

Tucker stopped at the door and turned around, he said, "Well, I'm waiting."

Sam said, "I'm sorry, none of this is your fault. It's me, if I had just learned to forgive and forget none of this would be happening. I guess I just snapped at you because no matter if I tell him how I feel or if I don't I'll still be miserable. I'm sorry."

Tucker smiled and said, "I forgive you Sam and Sam, it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault, things like this just happen."

Sam said, "I guess your right, it's just that I feel bad all the time." Then tears welled up in her eyes. Tucker came up to her and gave her a friendly and comforting hug. When Sam felt better she smiled at Tucker.

Tucker smiled and said, "Come on, it's almost time to go to lunch." Sam nodded and they left to the cafeteria. When they sat down they waited for people to arrive.

When Sam saw Danny coming she said nervously, "Um, I-I'm going to get a veggie burger."

Tucker said, "Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy."

Sam said with fake calmness, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really hungry." Tucker knew that she wasn't hungry, but he nodded and saw Sam leave.

Just then Danny came up to Tucker and said, "Hey Tucker. Do you know where Sam is?"

Tucker asked coldly, "Why, are you planning on making sure you avoid her?"

Danny asked, "No, why would you say that?"

Tucker said, "Because that's what you've been doing, isn't it? I mean that's why you changed your schedule and stutter every time you talk to her. See, unlike you Danny, we're not clueless, and you're really hurting Sam."

Danny said, "Tucker, you've got it all wrong. I mean, I am trying to avoid Sam but not because of the reason you think."

Tucker asked, "Then what is it then? Why are you avoiding her?"

Danny said, "Okay, I'll tell you. I'm avoiding Sam because I'm trying to make sure that I don't make the same mistake again. I mean, if I'm not around her then I can't do anything stupid to hurt her. I'm trying to prove to her that I'm really sorry and that I care for her."

Tucker said, "Danny, do you know Sam's still miserable? She misses you."

Danny said, "I miss her, too."

Tucker asked, "Then why are you avoiding her?"

Danny said, "I thought Sam said we needed some time apart."

Tucker said, "Yea, but she misses you, and she thinks you hate her."

Danny said, "What, I don't hate her, I could never hate Sam, where is she?"

Tucker answered, "She's in the lunch line getting a veggie burger." Danny walked up to the line and found Sam leaving with her veggie burger.

Danny said to her, "Sam, wait up, we need to talk."

"Wait, you're actually staying here? You're not trying to avoid me? Wow, some one call the Chanel 6 News," Sam said sarcastically while walking off.

Danny said, "Sam, hold on, will you just talk to me?"

Sam said, "What for, it's obvious you hate me, I mean that's why you haven't even tried saying anything to me."

Danny said, "No, I didn't say anything to you because I thought that's what you wanted."

Sam said, "Well, it wasn't!"

Danny said, "Then why did you tell me that! God, you're so confusing! First you tell me that you want to spend time apart then you say that you want to hang out again. What do you want from me?"

Sam looked at him and said, "Look, at first I did want some time apart, that is until I realized that you'd hate me."

Danny said, "What makes you think that I could hate you?"

Sam said, "The way you've been acting lately. I mean, first you don't want to hang out at the movies, then you change your entire schedule, and then you stutter when you talk to me. Those could all be possible reasons."

Danny said, "Look, Sam, I told you before that nothing you do could ever, ever make me hate you."

Sam asked, "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

Danny said, "Because I didn't want to hurt you again. I knew how much I had hurt you and I didn't want to make the same mistakes again."

Sam smiled and said, "I really missed you."

Danny said, "I missed you, too."

Sam sighed, "This whole thing is my fault, I mean, first I say that I don't want to talk to you, and then I get mad because you're actually trying to work on not hurting me. I'm sorry Danny. "

Danny said, "Its okay, this is mostly my fault. If I hadn't been so clueless than we'd be, you know, dating right now."

Sam asked, "Y-you actually wanted to g-go out with m-me?"

Danny smiled and said, "Y-yeah, I kind of did, but I understand if you don't--" Danny couldn't finish his sentence because Sam had grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. When they parted they smiled at each other and whispered I'm sorryto each other. Just then Tucker came to them, smiled and asked, "So are you guys finally together?" Sam and Danny smiled and nodded.

Tucker smiled and said, "Good, so I guess that this whole thing is finally over."

Sam and Danny said, "Yeah, it's over."

Tucker asked, "So, Danny's forgiven?"

Sam said, "Yeah, he's forgiven."

Then the three friends sat down and ate lunch, and enjoyed the fact that the mess of the week was over, and that Danny and Sam were finally together.

The End

* * *

Well another one done! Tell me what you think, please RxR!

-_DxSfluffluver4ever_


End file.
